The present invention relates generally to the field of systems management, and more particularly to detecting statistical anomalies in time series data relating to similar time and activity periods.
Systems management is known. Generally speaking, systems management includes the administration and management of computer systems. Some examples of common systems management tasks include, but are not limited to: performance management, storage management, capacity monitoring, security management (including anti-virus and anti-malware management), hardware inventory, software inventory, software installation, network utilization, and user activity monitoring.
Performance monitoring (also sometimes referred to as “performance management”) is a known system management task that generally involves monitoring systems to help predict, detect, and/or diagnose problems. One way in which performance monitoring sub-systems monitor systems is by observing various system metrics (or “attributes”) over a period of time, where the data points (or “values”) for these metrics over time are commonly referred to as “time series data”. A known sub-task of performance monitoring is event detection, which involves detecting anomalous activity within given time series data.